


Late fees

by troubleseeker



Series: Biggo Bingo bango 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biggo Bingo Bango, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Bribes, Dom Crowley (Supernatural), M/M, Oral Sex, Suspension Bondage, gagged, librarian crowley, misuse of library equipment, now with more library bondage, sexy bribes, silence in the library, so against regulations, spider gag, unpaid fines, with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: biggo bingo bango square - now with more library bondageSammy needs a book from the library for a class, but Dean's been racking up late fees for a while now and doesn't want to pay the fines. Thankfully, local librarian Crowley has been ... accommodating (aka a quick trip to the back room), so Dean's not too worried. Except ... Crowley's prices have increased!Dean is 19, and none of this is non-con.





	Late fees

**Author's Note:**

> No betta, all mistake are my own (and may be pointed out if you so please)

“Come on, Crowley! You can’t be serious!”

“Like a heart attack, darling. Now be quiet.”

Dean tugged hard at the ropes, shifting his bare feet against the library's carpet floor. Really, this was very far from whatever he’d expected to happen. 

“This is totally against regulations!”

Crowley stopped whatever he was doing with the ornate chest that usually held pillows - the thing had a secret bottom, and it made Dean question every single other piece of furniture in the entire building - and scowled. 

“As is yelling in a library. So be quiet. And might I add. You personally asked for this.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but lowered his voice. Not that it mattered. The library was empty. After hours. No tutting library goer would hear his complaints. Nada. But yes, he’d technically asked for this … somehow.

“I asked if there was some way I could get around paying my late fees so I could check out the book my little brother needed.”

Crowley crouched next to his leg, fingers dancing across Dean’s fly and getting his jeans halfway down in seconds.

“And just how did you expect me to end up looking past your numerous fines, mr. Winchester? If you had something specific in mind you should have said so.” 

The librarian’s eyes quite that close to his cock - who was interested, when wasn’t his cock interested - was throwing Dean off his game just a bit.

“Uh_ I dunno. A blowjob in the back room like last time?”

“Oh Dean.” With swift, sure movements, Crowley got the jeans all the way down, tapping each ankle in turn to coax Dean to step out of them. Dean wasn’t exactly sure why he was being this obedient. On one hand, he wanted to see where this was going. On the other, it would take him quite some time to get out of the ropes on his own. Far away from any window, hands tied to the top shelf of really sturdy bookshelves on either side of the isle with the knots way out of his reach … no one would see this go down. “While I did very much enjoy those luscious lips, and I will be using them later on, my prices increase steeply.” 

“So first time I blow you. Second time you tie me up. Third time, what? You bend me over your desk and drizzle me with honey?”

Crowley’s mouth turned down as if he’d caught Dean setting a book on fire.

“I would never bring sticky sugary sweets into the library. And you’d better not try to either.”

Dean raised his hands just a bit higher in surrender.

“Yes, sir. No honey in the library, sir.”

Crowley gave a curt nod, snapping a length of rope taut. 

“Good. Let’s get down to business.”

“Wait. This wasn’t business?”

“This was the start. The baseline, as you will. A good sturdy foundation for me to tear you down from. Now. Give me your leg.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, looking down his surprisingly naked body - thank god he’d worn his good underwear today - to study his feet.

“Kinda need those to stand up with, dude.”

Chuckling, Crowley ducked under the rope holding Dean’s right arm up, and crouched down next to Dean’s left foot.

“Not for long you won’t.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“You’re being awfully loud again, you know. And it means exactly what I said.”

Spluttering, Dean watched as Crowley wrapped rope around his upper thighs again and again and again; long lengths of ropes trailing off of the neatly tied wraps. Then again, lower down, wrapping his ankles up neatly. 

“And up you go.”

“Up? What are you. Oh my God!”

Crowley had taken the ropes attached to his thighs, pulled them back, and twisted them around another part of the shelving units. It gave him enough leverage to gently pull Dean off balance and eventually off his feet. 

“Jesus Christ, Crowley. What the fuck?”

The still neatly suited librarian winced.

“Stop shouting.”

“No way. Fuck! You could have told me about this beforehand.”

Dean twisted in the ropes. Suddenly understanding why his hands had been pushed into thick leather wraps instead of just rope. It distributed some of the pressure, and kept circulation from cutting off entirely.

“Now where would the fun have been in that?”

Dean yelled again. Crowley had found the ropes attached to his kicking ankles, and pulled them even further back. Tying them off somewhere Dean couldn’t even see.

“There we go. All tied up for me.”

“Screw you, Crowley. This better get me like at least five dvd rentals for free!”

“Tut tut boy. You can’t go upping your price halfway through the night.”

“Screw you I can’t! You’re getting me dvds and waiving my fees, man.”

Huffing and rolling his eyes, Crowley dragged one of the folding ladders scattered around the library closer. They were meant to make it easier to access the higher shelves, but he was misusing library property already anyway.

“I’ve told you time and time again, Mr. Winchester. There is no shouting in this library. And if you won’t do as you’re told, I will be forced to enforce the rules in a more,” Crowley paused as he reached into his pocket. “creative manner.”

Dean’s mouth fell open in surprise. What kind of librarian carries around a spider gag in their pockets? The same one who stashed bondage gear around their library, and then abused someone’s surprise to stuff the new arrival in their unsuspecting mouth. 

Dean shouted, words suddenly barely recognisable, but Crowley just tied the thing off behind his head. 

“Uck Ou Oway! Uck. Eus Ist!”

Crowley carded his hand through Dean’s hair, smiling down at him.

“Still not quiet, eh? I know just the thing to stopper that foul mouth.”

Keeping Dean’s head - still spouting half garbled profanities - in place with one hand, Crowley smoothly unbuttoned and unzipped his suit pants.

“I’d say open wide, but there’s no need for that, now is there?”

Dean tried to glare, but his face relaxed as soon as Crowley’s dick hit his tongue.

“Earn those free rentals, now. Relax, Dean. Oh good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
